Rain Falls From Heaven
by immortalgodofwar
Summary: Nina was turned into a vampire two years ago after being attacked by a werewolf. She now lives with the Cullens and the Pack. As she tries to get over her fear of werewolves she get imprinted by one. The most angriest of the Pack. How will she handle?
1. The Imprint

**I don't own the characters of Twilight only my own.**

**Okay for those who have read my other Twilight fics you know I add alot of drama and this won't be any different. Actually, this one will be a little more drama filled because of whaat the characters are. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Imprint**

I grabbed the comb off my dresser. I slowly combed my long curly brown hair. Well, my hair started out straight then went curly near the bottom. I looked at my pale complexion in the mirror. I looked beautiful but I hated being this monster.

You see I am a vampire. I have been one for only two years. I was turned by a man with blonde hair and he was a nice man. His name is Carlisle. He saved me from a werewolf attack but by then my injuries were to extensive to be saved as a human, so he turned me. Don't get me wrong being a vampire had it's perks but at the same time I hated it. I mean I couldn't even get to see my child.

I was twenty-two when I was turned. I got pregnant at the age of seventeen. My boyfriend at the time said he would help me out and stayed with me because he loved me. He was telling the truth because at the age of twenty we were married. We had a beautiful daughter, Eve. She had her father's green eyes and had my brown hair. We loved her so much but now I couldn't see my five year old daughter. I wanted to see her but I couldn't.

Now I lived in Forks, Washington with the Cullens. They were my new family. They have cared for me scine I was turned. They taught me how to feed off animals and control my urges of trying to kill humans. Also, they have helped me to control my power.

I can read and control people's minds. I also had telekinesis. Edward has helped me with keeping the voices in my mind quiet. Alice has been keeping tabs on the future to make sure my telekinesis didn't act up. My telekinesis was affected by my emotions. If I was scared, hungry or even angry my telekinesis would act up with out my command.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown curly hair was now straight. My amber eyes stared back at me. My pale complexion looked good on me. I felt beautiful but still I felt like a monster.

"Nina do you want to go shopping today?" Alice said coming in to my bedroom.

"Yeah, sure. Wait. Where are we going? We're not going to La Push are we?" I asked.

You see before I was turned there was something going with my family and some local werewolves. Now they liked each other and were like family because of how Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. I didn't really hang around them. Ever scine the attack I have been scared of werewolves. The only ones I trusted were Jacob and Seth. They came over almost everyday and they were nice to me.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you," I gave her a look that said 'I'm not going to a place that is crawling with werewolves'.

"Fine. We won't go to La Push and besides we weren't going there anyways. There are no shops there. We are going to Seattle for a whole weekend of non stop shopping." Alice said gleefully. She actually jumped up and down.

"Okay," I said turning back, grabbing my purse.

"Who else is going other the you Pixie?" She smiled at my nickname for her.

"Well, obviously us and then their is Bella, Rose and Esme." She said.

Okay that was good for me. It was nice to have some girl time.

As we were about to head down stairs the sent of werewolf over powered me. I wouldn't have cared if it was just Jake or Seth but I couls sense it was more then the two regular wolves.

Alice noticed my stop, "Don't worry. They won't hurt and besided they want to meet you." She grabbed my hand and lead me down the stairs.

The guys were gathered around the tv watching some football game. They were so engrossed they barely noticed. I walked into the kitchen to see that Esme had many plates of food and was ready to serve the plates.

"Want me to help?" I asked.

"Sure. Thank you sweety."

Before I could grab a plate Seth walked in.

"Hey Nina."

"Hey Seth."

"Need some help?" He asked.

"Thanks. Just don't eat anything yet or I'll skin you alive." I said jokingly. He laughed and grabbed two plates.

The wolves turned around when they smelled the food.

"Uh, who is that? She is hot." I heard one the wolves whisper.

"That's our baby sister," Emmett responded.

"She the one who got attacked by a wolf." He finished.

I wanted to turn back but it was to late for that once I noticed that the Pixie was behind me. Damn! She probably saw me make a decision.

Edward laughed reading my thoughts.

"Hi. I'm Nina." I said nervously.

They got up and started to introduced themselves. The first one up was a guy who looked like a leader.

"Hello. I'm Sam. That's Quil, Jared, Embry, Collin, Brady, and that is Paul." They all said their 'Hello' except Paul. He just stared at me. It was kind of intense. For some strange reason I found myself attracted to him. It was scary. How could I find a werewolf attractive?

"Hey, Paul? You there?" Quil said, poking him. Paul just continued to stare. It was starting to creep me out.

"Holy shit!" Embry said. I was now plain confused. Why was this weirdo staring at me like that and why was Embry (now the pack as well) starting to laugh.

"Looks like he finally imprinted." Seth said.

When he said imprinted, I knew what that meant. That meant finding your soul mate. This could not be good. I did not like this. Not at all.


	2. Cloud In Judgement

**I don't own the characters of Twilight only my own.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Cloud In Judgement**

I did not like the situation I was in. Everyone had on different faces and emotions. Some looked shocked, some angry (Rosalie), and some looked amused.

I looked into Paul's mind to see what the hell the deal was with this imprint. In his mind he saw me as this beautiful girl, not vampire, who was holding him down to the earth. I was flattered but at the same time this scared the shit out of me. I mean, I wasn't all that friendly with werewolves yet. Well, maybe just Jacob and Seth but I didn't really like this being imprinted on by a werewolf thing. Especially, if what I heard is correct and this wolf, Paul, had a temper.

I looked over at Edward to see he had a smirk on his face. 'Don't fucking smirk at me or I'll rip you apart and then freaking burn your ass.' I thought. His smirk just grew. I gave a small hiss.

"This cannot be happening. Let's get the hell out off here." Rose grabbed my hand as she gave a small hiss. When she did that Paul gave an audible growl, his body shaking. Rosalie gave a hiss as she went in front of me. Emmett came and srood beside his wife.

"Guys stop it." I said pushing past them two and putting my body between the two. That really wasn't a good idea since I know what happens to werewolves when they start to shake in anger. They shift.

The one named Sam grabbed Paul and started to take him outside. "Let's go. I know you don't want to hurt her, do you?" I heard him say.

Paul let Sam escorted him outside. I must have looked confused because some people started to laugh. I was kind of getting angry.

I headed towards the door and said, "Are you guys coming or what because I am leaving!"

"How does feel to be in love with a werewolf?" Emmett yelled, followed by his booming laughter. I hissed loudly so he could hear me from inside the door. More laughter followed and not just his laughter, some more people joined in.

I reached my black 2010 Camaro ZR1 and got in and waited for the rest of the girls.

Alice was the first to get in the car. "Esme isn't coming. She is staying to discuss your "Situation"." She said. I could tell she was amused by this.

"Get that grin off your face. This isn't funny at all." I growled.

"She's right. She just got imprinted on by a mutt and the worst of the whole pack too." Rosalie said. She obviously didn't like this situation even though she wasn't the one who got imprinted on by a tempermental werewolf.

"It can't be that bad." Bella said, getting in the back seat with Rose.

"Yeah, well your daughter got imprinted on by the least tempermental of the pack and you knew him before, so it doesn't count." Rose said bitterly.

"Hey, can we just forget this because I don't want to think about this, okay?" I asked. They nodded along. Alice had on a devious smile on her face. She was up to something and I did not like that.

**Paul's POV**

I can't believe I just imprinted and on a vampire. I should be severly pissed off, but I wasn't. I just couldn't bring myself to be pissed off at her. It wasn't her fault and from what I know she is afraid of me. I could feel it.

I know her story, sort of. I know that two years ago she was attacked by a werewolf. The thought angered me. How could someone hurt her. To be honest, I didn't care that she was a vampire. It wasn't her fault she was turned into a leech.

I was, in a way, happy that she was turned because if she wasn't, I wouldn't have imprinted. God, I was whipped.

"I can't believe you just imprinted on a leech." Leah laughed, coming outside. I growled at her. She wasn't about insult my imprint, no matter if she is a vampire.

"Don't insult her." I growled.

"Leave him alone Leah." Jacob said.

"So you gonna take her out on a date?" Leah mocked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

I thought about it. Was I going to take her out on date? How would I do that if she was scared of me? Could I just simply ask her? Would she reject me?

All these questions came rushing at me. I wanted to ask her out and be someone to her. Not be this werewolf that could attack and kill her at any moment. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I wanted her to like me.

"Hey? Earth to Paul?" Jake said snapping his fingers in my face.

"What?"

"I was just asking if you are going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. What if she rejects me?" I ask. The same thoughts that filled my mind moments age, came back at full force.

"Give her time. She was attacked by a werewolf two years ago. The fear will be there for a while but that doesn't mean she won't be with you. You imprinted on her and she will come around. Just give her time." Sam said.

I nodded. I would give her time. I will give her all the time she needs. I don't care if it was days, weeks, months, or even years, I will wait. After all that maybe we could be together and she won't be afraid of me.

God I was whipped.


End file.
